Broken Worlds
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: Neither of their worlds are perfect. He has lived through centuries of loss, while she has taken years to try to recover. When they find one another will it help them? Or hurt them? (Replacing: A Chance Encounter)
1. Crazier

**Chapter 1: Crazier**

She sat there back against the well, knees hugged into her body, tears pouring down her face. Her mom found her there the next day in the same position. She tried to get her to talk, tell her what happened. "Was it Inuyasha? Did he hurt you?" All Kagome could do was sadly shake her head. Her mom begged her to come inside but Kagome couldn't move, _what if the well would open again?_ She wouldn't leave. So, Mrs. Higurashi brought out a blanket wrapping it around her daughter and brought her some food. The food sat there along with Kagome all night. Over the next week her mom, brother, and grandfather would come trying to get her to move into the house, eat, or just talk. She didn't do anything her tears had even stopped after a few days. She was miserable. Her mom didn't want to do it, but she felt as though her daughter was becoming a risk to her own health. A SUV pulled up outside of the well house, two guys got out in blue polos and brought Kagome to the car. She didn't have enough strength to fight them. She watched her mom cry into her grandfather's chest as the car pulled away.

"Kagome, you will have to talk to me soon. I want to help you. All of us here just want to help you deal with what's happening in your life." The man talking was a therapist. Her mom had admitted her to a treatment center, and she'd been there for two weeks already, but she couldn't tell anyone what she had been through, they'd ship her straight to a looney bin. So, she just sat there silently watching the sad blue eyes of the young therapist, he almost seemed to young to be there, but his PhD hanging behind him said otherwise. "Are you afraid? Do you think I'll say you're crazy? I've never sent a patient to the looney bin."

"How'd you-" she slapped a hand over her mouth. Her own voice sounded unfamiliar as she hadn't talked to anyone there, but it felt as though he could read her thoughts. "I want to go back to my room."

He nodded and called for someone to help her back making note of her reaction to him. He ran a hand through his reddish blonde hair. He couldn't just tell her who he was it would blow his current cover. He stood up pacing around the room. He had watched her over the past year, it was pretty easy to find her since the well didn't just magically move it was in the same place just covered by a structure with a house next to it. He had only just found her though because his math was a little off with how long it had been. He never confronted her or told anyone else because he didn't want to mess with time travel.

"Dr. Kit your next patient is here." He nodded his head taking a seat and listening to the boy describe the actions that lead him to attempt suicide…

Two more weeks flew by for Kagome. She started to eat a little more and she decided that maybe she'd talk to someone soon. She didn't want it to be an authority figure though, so she'd wait till another patient approached her.

"So, why are you here? Suicide? Depression? Parents wanted to ship you somewhere?" It was a new girl she had teal hair with very pale skin. "Typically I wear a little more make up so I don't look twelve, but they made me wash it off."

"You don't look twelve, more like thirteen." Kagome smiled at her little joke and the girl seemed to approve.

"Mai." She reached out her hand and Kagome shook it. "My parents think I'm depressed because I have identity issues." She rolled her eyes and took a bite of the carrots on her plate. "I can't say much about it, but any girl in my position probably has identity issues."

"Oh, have you talked to the therapist about this?" Mai told her today was only her second day, but the therapist was helping her through everything already. "You're the first person I've even talked to and I've been here a month. I think if I talk everyone will think I'm crazy."

"Are you? Are you crazy?" Mai studied Kagome she was good at reading people even if she did struggle with who/ what she was... Kagome was hard to read her bottom lip seemed like it had been chewed to death something most crazy people did, but she didn't seem to show anxiousness just worry.

"No, maybe, isn't every teenage girl?" Mai laughed she liked this girl someone who could be her friend. "If I told you though what I've been through over the past year, you'd leave this table."

"Try me." Kagome took a deep breath then shook her head sadly getting up and walking away she did not want to freak Mai out. She only wanted to be a normal teenager for once, plus her therapy session was coming up. "Kagome!" She kept walking even though she could hear Mai calling out. Kagome decided maybe if she didn't go to the cafeteria for a week Mai would be gone.

"Ms. Higurashi, you haven't talked to me for a month. Your family is worried about you, but they won't tell me why you're in here either. Please trust me. Please tell me something, anything, even if the story is twisted to make you not sound crazy." Dr. Kit knew sometimes you had to get the patient to tell you a different version of the story, one that seemed normal to the everyday person. Most patients that thought he'd believe they were crazy were demons, so when he got them to finally admit that he could show them that he was one too and what he was doing there, helping demons accept who they were along with helping humans who had run ins with demons making them think they were crazy.

"Umm… okay. About a year ago now I was taken in the middle of the night by some girl I didn't know. She wanted something I had and I didn't even know I had it. Soon enough she had found a jewel that was worth a lot in my…." Kagome couldn't say it came out of her body, but how else would she explain she didn't know she had it, "My backpack! It was placed there by someone else. It was scared, but then this man in red came out of nowhere and helped me. He thought I was someone else…" Kagome went on telling of her first time meeting Inuyasha just calling him Yasha in her story.

"So, you went through a kidnapping?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be my last." Kagome giggled not thinking of how crazy it would sound. Then she looked up at her therapist who had curious eyes. "I guess that's why I'm pretty messed up I went through a lot in that place."

"Why keep going back?" The doctor thought he could crack her story get her to tell him about how they first met. "Did you make connections there?"

"I- I- um- well yeah I made connections also the thing that was taken from me ended up being a family heirloom and I needed to get it back before it was lost forever. I made lots of friends while there who also had things they wanted to find."

"Can you tell me about the people you met other than Yasha?" Just as Kagome was about to talk a nurse came to tell him his next patient was there. He said goodbye to Kagome and would just have to wait for her next meeting. "Who's up next?"

Since Kagome had participated in her last therapy session she was moved to Level 2. This meant she could have visitors and she'd get a roommate. She was hoping for someone who wouldn't talk much, but instead she entered her knew room to see Mai waiting smiling on the ther bed. "Oh, Kagome. Why'd you run away from me the other day?"

"I had a therapy session."

"That's true, but you were ten minutes early to that session. All sessions are at the top of the hour." Kagome chewed on her lip. Mai yawned stretching her arms up and Kagome noticed a jewel dangling from her belly button.

"You're not allowed to have piercings in here." Kagome started freaking out trying to figure out how Mai would get through all the searches having the piercing.

"Shit. You're not supposed to see that. You didn't see it just-"

"You could get us in trouble!"

"No, it's not what you think. I'm- I- you'll think I'm crazy" Mai started crying she didn't want to scare Kagome off. She thought the shirt was plenty long and wouldn't ever give her off.

"Mai you need to tell me what's going on."

"I'm not a human Kagome. I'm what's known as a demon or youkai. I won't hurt you this jewel makes it so my powers are in check and I appear as human as you." Kagome was no longer distraught. She realized Mai could be crazy and delusional, but Kagome thought this might be a little truthful.

"Can you show me? Show me who you are without the jewel?" Mai bit her lip playing with the naval piercing shaking her head.

"I have never taken it out actually, till last week. It scared me the markings, the fangs, the claws, it was too much for me. I've always known I was different, My parents informed me I was a demon and what that was when I was young. I've had to change my identity so many times because of how slow demons grow older, so it caused me to create these multiple personalities. When I took out my ring I imagined a very dark monster living in that body and I started acting out. My parents were concerned they could see that trying to be a human my whole life made me ashamed of who I am. Dr. Kit has helped me through a lot of it, but I'm still not ready to see myself as a monster." Mai watched her feet dangle from her bed the entire time she talked. It was nice to talk to someone her "age" about it. Although she was shocked to see Kagome wasn't freaking out over all she had said.

"I use to know a lot of demons. That's why I'm here. I thought for a long time Dr. Kit would try to convince me to believe I made it all up. I was so sure he was going to try to tell me I was on some drug or something, but I was surprised that he just listened. He let me say what I wanted and it made me feel like I wasn't crazy and to know there are still demons today makes me feel better." Kagome finally felt in a good place she had been so depressed and now to know there are people she could talk to it washed away a lot of the anxiety she felt from hiding all of her secrets.

"Today? You're acting like you've been around for a couple centuries." Mai laughed but she did not miss the way Kagome's eyes turned to saucers and she immediately starting to pace around. "Is there something you're not telling me? Are you a demon with identity issues, because it's okay sometimes I forget I'm supposed to be Mai now instead of Kai and people don't understand why I'm suddenly talking with a southern drawl." Kagome shook her head biting her lip. She couldn't fake being a demon she didn't have whatever this jewel was that was keeping Mai's powers in check.

"I guess if you think I'm crazy you can do that, but I'm not a demon I am a human or well a priestess/miko that was sent about 5 centuries back in time and-" she looked up to see Mai looking at her like she had four heads making Kagome sigh and bow her head. "I know I'm crazy, right? But I'm not I-"

"You're her. You're the powerful miko that put the jewel shards back together and rescued all the people from Naraku? I thought those were fairytales my parents told me. I didn't realize- you- the dog half demon- the demon slayer…. That's all true?" Mai had heard many tales from her mom and dad about a group who traveled around feudal japan trying to collect shards of the broken jewel and defeat the evil demon that had been trying to take over Japan. Mai's dad even admitted to being there and occasionally being involved as his half brother had been Kagome's companion.

"I don't know exactly what your parents have told you, but I was there and I guess I had some power." Kagome hadn't even noticed the time that had passed, but she had enjoyed talking to Mai. There was a knock on the door they both had visitors. They went out to the hall and down the steps to the main cafeteria/lobby area. Kagome saw her mom with Souta waiting next to a guy in a tailored suit and short silver hair with longer bangs styled to look like he didn't do much to his hair, he had his arm around a tall, thin women with dark red hair falling in curls with a nice navy dress on.

"Mom, dad!" Mai shouted walking towards the man and woman. They both looked up and Kagome made eye contact with Mai's dad. She felt like she knew him, but couldn't imagine from where. She walked to her mom and brother smiling as she walked over immediately she was in a tight hug with both of them. "Mom, dad, this is my friend and roommate Kagome."

"Mom, Souta, my friend and roommate Mai."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Higurashi, this is Souta." Kagome's mom offered a hand out to Mai's parents. Both of them shook it and took the chance to introduce themselves.

"Seiichi and Rei," Kagome swore she knew that voice, but she had never ran into a man who looked so successful, but she could feel he was watching her. The six of them had lunch in the small cafeteria. They talked mainly about what the families had been doing lately. Kagome's family had been working on finding someone to redo the well house as the ceiling was beginning to cave in. Mai's father actually mentioned a construction crew he was in charge of who worked for pretty low costs. Kagome wasn't really paying any attention till Mai's hand was waving in her face.

"Hey, your mom asked how you're doing…" Mai trailed off as she had noticed her new friend had been zoning out for the meal hardly even touching the food on her plate.

"Good. I opened up a bit to my councilor and I met Mai just recently. She is making me feel even more normal. I think I'll be ready to come home soon, then I want to go to school again." Kagome smiled recently she'd felt really inspired to become a nurse or doctor of some kind. She imagined if she could've stayed in the feudal era with Inuyasha she'd be a healer in the town and he'd protect the area. Then she remembered her wish… He'd have Kikiyo and no reason to be with her. She had been happy at least for a few days but her mood turned sour she acted happy for the next hour, but once her family left she went to see if she could talk to Dr. Kit on Sunday's he had no scheduled sessions just an open door.

"Hello, Ms.-"

"Okay, I want to talk. I know you know about demons. Mai told me because she is one, well I know some demons or well knew and I'm depressed because all of my friends are people in a whole different time period. I just want to get back, I just don't know what to do when half of my life is gone. Half of my life is basically a lie. I can't talk to anyone about it and I'm tired of being so secretive. I'm over this world! I just want to go back…" Kagome sat in the chair opposite of her therapist with her hands covering her eyes, so she couldn't see who was really standing in front of her. He had taken out his ear piercing and stepped out of his shoes allowing his ears to appear pointed, his tails ripped a small hole through his pants, gladly he had another pair, and his legs had turned to those of a fox but Kagome was still not looking at him.

"Kagome." She had honestly forgotten where she was until he spoke. She looked at him and almost fainted. She was more confused than ever. Why would he show this to her? Why did he feel so familiar? It couldn't be- could it? "It's me, Shippo."

….

His life was spent in constant struggle with himself, his people, and the outside world. There had been peace at times, but currently his life was in shambles. He had been working side jobs for his boss, but it wasn't enough to keep him and his tribe going. He had to work more jobs in the "underworld". It was the place demons lived as demons. It had been created in the last century as part of a peace treaty between humans and demons. However, he hated traveling down there as it was ruled by the cat demons originating from the south and he never had a good track record with them. He took the last sip of his drink and slipped on his earring. His hair shortened, his ears rounded, and his tail disappeared.

"Thanks." He threw a five at the bar and walked into the dark streets of the underworld. It might have been underground, but you'd never really notice you weren't in Tokyo as it completely mimicked the city. His head was killing him. It was the worst to transform into a human after a fight, his whole body would ache if it hadn't fully healed yet. He was just getting on the elevator when he noticed medics running down the alley nearby and he could've sworn he recognized one.

"Kagome." He whispered as he was sent up to the human world… But what would she be doing in this time especially in the underworld.

…..

 **So, If you didn't notice the second part is not during the same time as the first part. It does give us a lead into the second chapter. This chapter was to give a look into what Kagome would experience getting ripped away from her friends. Next chapter we will see what some of her friends go through without her…**

 **This will be slow moving as the original version was, but hopefully more exciting. I worked hard on this first chapter and hope you enjoy it!**


	2. So it Goes Part 1

**Hello! So sorry this has taken me a few months… I did not think it would take so long, but school got hectic and on break I was with my boyfriend for the first time in 20 weeks so while I wanted to write I didn't get the chance. I had the first scene of this written for a few months, but couldn't figure out where to go. I wanted to really go in depth with Kouga's development and it took a while to figure out what that was going to be. Let me know how you feel about it…**

 **Red-Hot: I thought Shippo being her therapist would be a fun twist.**

 **Ky: Hope this is okay!**

 **Aliciabear: Hope this is soon enough!**

Chapter 2: So it Goes… Part 1

"Do you think she'll ever be back?" After a year shippo still visited the well everyday with Sango. Sango bowed her head shaking it. All she wanted was her friend back, but she knew it was very likely Kagome would never be back. The time of day shippo and her would take to check on the well was her favorite. It was always when they first woke up before Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Kaede got up for the day. Shippo had really missed Kagome and Sango knew she could never fill that place, but she tried the best to at least to comfort him.

"I only wish. Just never forget her Shippo and you will be able to find her again." Shippo had almost forgot he'd live that long. Being only a couple of decades old (hard to believe with how small he was) he'd live for possibly a whole millennium. He always liked Sango, but it'd be hard to get use to life without Kagome. He got spooked by the ruffling of leaves jumping behind Sango. "Who goes there." Sango might not of had any weapons, but kirara was by her side and already transformed to full form.

"Just me. You think after a year you all would be used to my weekly stops." Kouga chuckled and then frowned realizing for the first time just how long it had been since he had seen Kagome. Everytime he seemed to spook the small fox and demon slayer, but they'd always seem to laugh it off. It seemed as though today wouldn't be that kind of day as they were all come to the realization that Kagome would most likely never be back in this forest. "Why do the others never come with you two?"

"Because it's our time to mourn Kagome they all do it at other times. Inuyasha comes at night, Miroku comes to pray in the afternoon on Sundays, and Kikyo comes with Kaede to spread flower petals around as a blessing to Kagome for wherever she is we want her to be happy." Sango talked with her eyes closed reminiscing on the times she had with Kagome and on the year without a very dear friend.

"Where did she go? Why is this well the place you mourn her?" Kouga had always been intrigued by the meaning of the well. Why could Kagome not return? Her village couldn't be that far away? Sango and Shippo looked at eachother. Kagome had never told Kouga of where she was from and they felt as though it was not their place to do it.

"She went home. Her home is very far away from here. Her mission here was to protect the jewel and recollect all the shards. When she had done that, it was not her place to stay here. She made her wish on the jewel and the jewel sent her home. She is not meant to be a part of our lives anymore." To say these words killed Sango, but she knew it was true. She bowed her head as a tear ran down her face. There was a possibility for any of the demons to make it to see KAgome again, but she would never have that chance. "Why do you come back to the well?"

Kouga had not expected the question. He didn't really have an answer either. He always came here because he's smell the two friends of Kagome and wanted just a little reminder of the miko he loved, but that almost felt creepy to say "This is where my feet lead me. When the mornings come I always go for a run and for some reason this is where I am led to on these days that we tend to meet. I know it's because of Kagome I still can smell her scent here after the year has passed."

"Thank you for caring as much as we do. Maybe one day your feet will lead you to her." Sango smiled softly at Kouga and turned away to head back to the village.

"If you're ever lonely you can always visit the village." Shippo had always liked Kouga. He thought the wolf had genuine feelings of affection towards Kagome. He wouldn't mind having another full demon around to help him train as he grew older. Inuyasha had really tried, but it even put more of a strain on their relationship that was already rocky to begin with.

Kouga would end up coming around the village. Yes he had a tribe to take care of, an even bigger one thanks to Kagome's wish which brought back all of those who had been killed by naraku, but he knew just how much he could trust Hakkaku and Ginta in charge. The two were goofballs but they were also dedicated and strong wolves. He felt most at peace in the village it was as though Kagome's scent was forever there and that would always comfort him. Also, he had been welcomed from the very beginning by Shippo. The small fox was really starting to grow on the wolf prince. The first day Kouga was in the village he expected he'd stir up trouble with Inuyasha.

"Hey Mutt," He wasn't trying to start trouble the name just naturally flowed from Kouga's mouth.

"Hey Fleabag," Inuyasha didn't sound angry and it shocked Kouga. Actually, it shocked the whole group as they heard what sounded like a cordial greeting between the two males. "We need to talk sometime."

Kouga just nodded, but continued following Shippo around as the little fox excitedly told the older wolf about all the shops that had opened in the small village ever since the completion of the jewel shards. Kouga kept thinking about what Inuyasha might say… they hadn't seen each other since the defeat of Naraku and he's pretty sure they never would've seen each other again if it wasn't for his run ins with Shippo.

"And this is where you can stay if you don't want to have to run all the way home! It's my own hut." Shippo smiled as he opened the door to the one room tiny hut that was probably just tall enough for Kouga to stand in. "Kirara usually sleeps with me and Sango will sometimes come in here if Kohaku is travelling to sell his weapons."

"Are her and the monk still not together?" Kouga was pretty sure the monk had always loved the demon slayer and even if Sango had been tough on the guy in the past Kouga was pretty sure she liked the monk.

"Oh those two need a miracle. Since Kagome has left Miroku can't keep his mouth from blurting out comments about other women and Sango slaps him every time, but he can't seem to stop himself. Also, other guys are starting to see the woman Sango is and Miroku has been quite jealous." Shippo wasn't that old, if he was a human he'd be considered a preteen, but he was super attentive and paid attention to everything around him.

"I'll see what sense I can talk to the monk while I'm here." Kouga obviously wasn't the best with women he loved either, seeing as Kagome never seemed to love him the way he loved her, but he did know a thing or two about being affectionate and how not to treat a woman. "You have a pretty nice hut to yourself, but doesn't being alone make you miss her more?"

"Momma? Of course, but It was getting tense living with Kaede, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. Too many people for one place. I miss having a family, but I know I need to grow up and keep-" he was going to say keep going to find Kagome, but Kouga wouldn't understand so he just stopped, looked sad, and shook his head. Kouga kneeled down and patted him on the shoulder knowing how Shippo felt. He had to grow up too fast when he was a cub as his father died right when he was getting a handle of his wolf senses and his real mother had died at his birth. It was something no one knew but his closest friends Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Hey, look here. You have me now. I'm not going anywhere far too soon. You're more than welcomed to travel back to my tribe with me whenever you want. I know fox training is different from wolf training, but I'd train you like you were my own." Shippo had always liked Kouga. He knew the wolf had a big heart to him no matter how tough he tried looking. The fox wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. While Kagome had always been like a mother he didn't have a father figure around.

Inuyasha had stepped up a lot since KAgome had left. Kikyo was back from the dead and while everyone expected for them to mate they became really good friends and Kikyo dedicated her life to being holy. However, Inuyasha and Shippo still argued quite a bit. Inuyasha would try training him, but Inuyasha was never the best at teaching something and he often times made Shippo upset. That's where Kouga coming around completely improved the environment. For the first year after Kagome had left, before Kouga started hanging around, things were a bit tense in the group. Miroku was still being the womanizer he always loved to be, Inuyasha was more hot headed than ever before, and Shippo he was just sad.

Within a few months the small group that was once bonded together by Kagome had become bonded again through Kouga. It sounds crazy, but somehow the wolf made things right again, possibly even better. Miroku and Sango were planning a wedding when months ago they were barely speaking to each other. Kouga had knocked some sense into Miroku within a few days of being there reminding the monk of what he always wanted: a family, and he could now do that with Sango if he'd stop being an idiot. Then there was Inuyasha. They had their talk right after Shippo had been done showing Kouga around.

"Well fleabag, I mostly want to say sorry for being so hot headed. I was very protective over Kagome and I didn't want to lose her. I was very selfish and I'm still very selfish, but being friends with Kikyo has really made me want to change. I've been trying with Shippo but the little runt just gets on my nerves, I don't do the whole kids thing." Kouga was shocked by Inuyasha's apology, but happy to hear it.

"Thank you, I should probably also say sorry. I was jealous. You know wolves have one mate, and I knew the moment Kagome threw Shippo off the cliff to protect him and then proceeded to slap me that she was the one. So, Kagome always choosing you it made me so jealous and envious." Kouga and Inuyasha shook to being friendly with one another.

Kouga trained Shippo like his own cub. He would bring him to the eastern mountain to train alongside the wolves. At first the elders of the north were not happy about it. Foxes weren't to be like tribe they were meant to be killed. It was quite ironic seeing as the foxes allowed the wolves to stay in the North. His tribe however had more open thinking thanks to the graciousness of Kagome who they saw as the kit's mom. It was when Ayame showed up from out of nowhere with a few wolves of the north that Kouga feared something might happen to Shippo.

"What are you doing on my territory Ayame?" The sun was rising on the horizon and Ayame stood right outside of the Eastern tribes caves with a smirk on her face. Kouga did not want to deal with this before his daily hunting session, but something seemed wrong with her smirk, it wasn't as smug as usual. Shippo had still been sleeping, but Kouga knew the kit would be up for their hunting training any time now.

"You mean what is going to be my territory too?" Kouga glared at the alpha female of the north because she would never own part of his land. "The elders will be here within a week and if you are not mated then they are finally going to take it into their own hands."

"They wouldn't…"

"It's been done before, with your father." Kouga wanted to choke Ayame right there, but knew he needed to keep his tempers down also he sensed the demeanor change in her. There was something fake about her delivery. Still, she had no right to bring up what the elders had made his father do. His father wasn't in the exact same situation. His father fell in love with a beautiful wolf not a human who suddenly disappeared. The problem with this wolf however was her origins were unknown. She was looked at like an outsider because she had been left outside of the eastern territory as a cub. The elders had told the East to kill the cub, but Kouga's grandmother who had found the cub felt bad for the little bundle of joy. She was raised alongside Kouga's father, Giroku, and as they began to find their wolves they realized they were meant to mate. Of course the elders were not happy….

"Giroku, you can not take an orphan as your mate, you are a prince and a possible lord." The white wolf standing in front of the tall bronzed man with flowing black hair down his back did not scare him. He had never liked being in the North it was cold and the people were so old fashioned. "You should mate with the princess of the south, you two would make such a powerful team."

Giroku scoffed not caring that he would completely disrespect his elder. "I don't care what you think, who I mate is my choice. I am mating Ko and no one can stop me."

He did mate her. That was of course Kouga's mother, but she died when she had Kouga. Giroku was crushed, but he was just glad to get to create life with such an amazing woman "I will love and cherish this baby boy you gave me forever."

Giroku was happy to rule his lands without a mate. There were a few times where he was sure Ko would've probably been hurt if she was still there. He protected Kouga and was raising him to be the strongest wolf around. It had been 5 years since he'd lost Ko when the northern elders walked in with the royalty of wolves. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration for the West and North uniting together, so Giroku should've seen it coming.

"You have to mate Ami, the south is weak and without uniting together you could be risking the lives of hundreds of wolves. Plus, Ko is no longer around." Giroku frowned he never wanted to hurt other wolf tribes. He knew that the south had been weak, but he didn't realize just how weak. They had been starving according to the elders as cat demons had taken over the land.

"This could also put you back in the running to be lord of the East and not just prince."

The title was to be new. Each of the major demon races (Dog, Cat, Wolf, Fox) were to name a cardinal lord and that lord would determine how to rule their lands. The dogs had the west as it's where the majority of them lived. The foxes had the north because in general they lived in a central location in the middle, but their royalty already lived in the northern lands. Cats and wolves had been fighting on who would get east and who would get south. Both demons originally wanted the East as it had the best lands, but they were both demon species that lived everywhere and had royalty everywhere. The cats ended up taking the south, but they had it out for the wolves down there.

"I'll think about it. You know this means betraying my mate. If I were anyone else I'd have to chop off my tail and live as an outcast. I feel for the south, but why do I need to mate to take them in. I'd gladly welcome them." The elders looked at one another then nodded as in agreeance to say what need to be said.

"Because this is more than just taking in a group of people. This about running them as your own. The only way they would feel like that-"

"Is if I mate their princess…" Giroku knew exactly why they needed him to mate _her, but s_ he was the complete opposite of his true love. Her dark skin would've looked even more bronzed had she ever stood next to Ko who was an oddly pale wolf, and her long blonde always braided hair was nothing like the dark flowing hair she had. It was the eyes though. She had these bright purple almost hypnotic eyes, but Ko had the most beautiful icy blue eyes. "I have one condition. I will never give her a cub. Kouga shall be my one and only."

The elders weren't sure how the tribe would feel about this, but they agreed hoping maybe Giroku would change his mind eventually. They held the mating ceremony that evening. Ami wasn't bad, she was actually kind and strong and Giroku wanted so bad to actually love her, but Ko was always on his mind. They slept in the same room, but on different piles of fur.

"You weren't my first choice either." Giroku was surprised by such honesty he'd never seen from the female before. She wore a cloth shirt that hung like a dress and laid on top of all of the furs with one of her gray wolves laying beside her as she looked at the ceiling bored. She was tired of lying. "He was so different and timid for a wolf, but that's what I loved. He wasn't brash or in charge, he did his own thing. I loved him like I had never loved anything before."

"What happened to him?" Giroku sat up curious to hear about how similar of a situation she was in. He was glad Kouga was such a heavy sleeper.

"He saved my life. We were attacked by cat demons when we were younger before all this cardinal lord stuff and well he sacrificed himself. I wouldn't have ran away from him getting ripped apart by cats, but an older wolf found me and brought me home. It's why I'm so much colder today." That's why he felt such sadness radiating from her ora all the time. "When the elders told me you demanded not to have cubs again I was happy because I didn't want cubs either."

"Good." Giroku smiled he was glad to see another side of Ami.

They lived in coexistence very well and even began to share a bed because of the "cold". Kouga knew what happened to his mother and he knew from just the radiance of Ami that she wasn't his mother. However, she never treated him like anything other than a son. The day his father died Ami was right there to comfort him. "Your father was an amazing man, and you will make him proud as the new alpha."

His father's situation was completely different. The North and East were both solid wolf kingdoms there wasn't a "need" to force mate him and Ayame. But Kouga wasn't as all knowing as he believed. "The north isn't doing as well as you think. The temperatures are getting even colder. Last winter we lost 50 new cubs due to the harsh winters. We need to combine tribes."

"Okay, well we're not our parents. We don't need to mate to bring our tribes together. We're more mature now. Our tribes are more mature now. Also, Ayame you know I don't want to mate you, and you deserve more than a mate who doesn't want you." He knew Ayame was sneaky and bat shit crazy, but she wasn't a bad person. Kouga was also pretty convinced that she only had this idea that Kouga should be her mate was because of the elders, specifically her grandfather.

"Can I tell you the truth?" Kouga raised an eyebrow curious as to what she might say. She leaned in to whisper as quiet as possible so that the wolf next to her wouldn't hear. "I know you're not the one I'm meant to be with, but the elders are pushing me so hard because they still want control. If the north and east join together and I don't mate you, my grandfather is no longer the one in charge, it'll be your grandfather."

Kouga's grandfather was probably the only reason he wasn't already in a forced mating with Ayame. His grandfather had long transformed into his wolf in which he'd live out his final few hundred years, but he was still kicking. He was always the one to keep Kouga from being forced to marry. However, he had no idea that the merge of East and North would shift powers in the elders. No longer the old white wolf that had always pushed his granddaughter onto him would rule.

"Well, Ayame I think you should send your wolf to get the elders now and we can settle this mating mess for good." Ayame was shocked but sent her wolf back to the north. Kouga waited a few minutes for the wolf to go far enough away then spoke again. "So how do you know I'm not the one?"

"Um," Ayame blushed not sure what to say then as if to make her more embarrassed Kouga's two best friends walked out, and Kouga noticed the immediate change in Ayame's ora.

"Which one of the two goofballs?" Ayame turned bright red as Ginta and Hakkaku gave her strange looks wondering what the red headed wolf was doing there. But Ginta's blush did not go unnoticed by Kouga. "Well it's settled there will be a mating ceremony this weekend."

"Who's getting mated?" Hakkaku had asked the question and it earned him a knock on the head by Kouga but before he could speak up and offer answers smeone else did.

"It's Ginta and Ayame you idiot." The small fox yawned as he exited the cave.

… **.**

 **So I added a bit of story about Kouga's dad and I hope that was okay!**


End file.
